Wicked in Rock
by Miss-Mouche 'n' Mustapha
Summary: What happens when Elphaba, Galinda and Fiyero end up at the Heartbreak Hotel? Read and find out!... Bad summary, better story.


**Hey everyone! Well, Charlie Louie and myself had discussed writing a cross over of our two favorite musicals, We Will Rock You and Wicked and this is the first chapter, written by Charlie herself!**

**Read and Review!**

**Miss Mouche and Mustapha**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Elphaba stared at the russet package with what could best be described as contempt. Her thick raven eyebrows remained frozen in their usual frown, an arched bridge across her forehead. She waited for the little wrapped box to implode, concentrating with all her might, but the paper merely shifted slightly.

Sighing, Elphaba rubbed her emerald temples. Never had her father sent her a package. He only sent frilly knick-knacks for her handicapped sister and sometimes Elphaba would receive his regards. But never had she gotten an actual, physical package sent to her from her father.

If it were up to her pride and stubborn nature, Elphaba would have thrown the miserable box into the bin or better yet, thrown it out the window. But apparently it wasn't up to her. Apparently, it was up to her room mate.

"Oh Elphie, honestly! Just open the little box!" The blonde sighed, re-entering the room to see Elphaba sitting on her bed, glaring at the parcel, just as she had been doing ten minutes ago when Galinda left.

"My father has never sent me anything Galinda, why should I open it?!" Elphaba snapped, tearing her eyes from the tanned package to meet Galinda's eyes.

Galinda snorted, "Well maybe that's why you should open it! When will a chance like this ever happen again?!" Galinda questioned, picking up the meek little box tied with twine and sitting it on her lap as she faced Elphie. She smiled softly."Go on, Elphie…" She handed the box to Elphaba gently. Elphaba's fingers twitched slightly, her arms remaining folded. She chewed her lip as she looked from the box Galinda's bright blue eyes.

"Oh, alright. But this doesn't mean you've won." Elphaba sighed, she never lost an argument. Galinda rolled her eyes but crossed her legs and looked on politely.

Elphaba pinched a corner of the paper and tore it back a little, the tanned paper ripped back to reveal white wood inside. Surprisingly the small notion of tearing was fun to Elphaba and she tore back more and more, faster and faster till a wooden crate, no larger than Elphaba's torso and no taller than a textbook was revealed.

"Is that it?" Galinda huffed out, disappointed. Elphaba rolled her eyes in a loving way and removed the lid. Galinda couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the look on Elphaba's face. The normally frowning, face of death was twisted into… shock?

The petite blonde leant over and peeked inside the white crate with the curiosity of a small child, she couldn't help herself.

Despite being pleased to see herself in the box, Galinda was clueless as to why a looking glass was such a shock for Elphaba.

'Maybe she doesn't look in a mirror much, green must be shocking.' Galinda pondered silently.

"Uh Elphie?" She beckoned quietly, "I don't mean to be rude… but… it's just a piece of glass." The thing was crude itself, hardly flat, stained and looked to be made by an amateur… but maybe that was the beauty of the piece.

"Oh Glinda, this is not just any piece of glass!" Elphaba suddenly beamed. "It's my looking glass!!" Elphaba cried, picking the delicate object up slowly, as if a rush of speed would shatter the old thing.

"… Well yes, thanks for pointing out the obvious," Galinda quipped quickly.

"You don't understand!" Elphaba said suddenly, still smiling as if she had been elected Official in charge of animal rights, "I've had this since I was an infant; it was made for me by a family friend, a Quadling named Turtleheart. And…" Elphaba stopped her joyful rant and looked at Galinda with an expression that Galinda couldn't understand.

Elphaba breathed slowly, "You probably think I sound like a mad woman, but… I could see things in it… other worlds, places, magical places…" Elphaba described, almost dancing the looking glass along with her as she spoke.

"Oh Elphie…" Galinda said, wandering over and resting her head on Elphaba's shoulder, both of them looking into the glass plate like a camera, "I always knew you were mad…" Galinda said simply. Elphaba looked at her with raised eyebrows, Galinda continued to stare at them in the plate, "But I still believe you." She added with a rather wide smile.

"So go on then, discover some new world!" Galinda smiled, nudging Elphaba slightly to egg her on. Elphaba swallowed and looked at Galinda in surprise.

"What?"

"Look into the glass! Describe to me these crazy worlds you can see!" Galinda squealed with delight, dancing around the room as she gabbed before flopping on her delicate pink quilt. Elphaba stared.

"B-b-but…" She stammered, "I haven't used this glass in… well... what should be about sixteen years Galinda! I can't just look in and POOF!" Elphaba exclaimed, fromping onto the bed and sighing.

Galinda shot upright suddenly. "But I like poofs." She whimpered.

"What?" The green girl growled.

"N-nothing." Galinda said defensively. "But you said you could!"

"Galinda I was two years old… it could have been make believe… but…"

"But?" Galinda urged.

"But it felt so real…" Elphaba sighed softly, dreamily. Suddenly she lit her oil lamp and cleaned the surface of the glass plate before glaring into its silvery reflection. Galinda smiled.

*******

When the girl lifted her blond ringlets from her pillow the next morning and rubbed her eyes she sighed softly. Elphaba was sitting in a jack-knife position, still hovering over the looking glass, it was as if she hadn't even blinked in the hours that Galinda had slept away.

"Elphie… I know you're eager, but this is ridiculous."

"I did it…" the girl with green skin replied in a mutter so small, Galinda wrinkled her nose.

"Pardon?" The blonde sighed in a tired tone, taking her hair rollers out and placing them on her small vanity.

"I did it Galinda!" The green skinned girl piped up suddenly, leaping to her bare feet on the thin mattress, her nightgown drooping to her feet and hanging sadly.

"You… did it?" Galinda turned staring in disbelief.

"I saw through the looking glass!"

"Well what did you see?!" Galinda exclaimed, trotting over and pulling at Elphaba's night dress like a young child.

"I… don't know." Elphaba said sadly, her face falling slightly. But the grin beamed through again, "But Galinda, it was magical, there was colour a-a-and music!" Elphaba started up shaking the Glass. She rarely stammered but this wasn't a case of a speech impediment but she wanted to explain it all so fast her tongue was having trouble keeping up.

Galinda wasn't convinced, her lips twisted, grim and tight. Elphaba stared at her blankly; normally anything this exciting would've set the giddy blonde off her wagon."Elphie… I… are you sure you weren't just dreaming?"

"Galinda, I don't dream. It's only a foolish road to becoming upset when you realise it's not real."

Galinda frowned for a moment, before a sparkle shimmered in her crystal blue eyes. Elphaba's lips flickered into a smile.

"Alright Elphie, if you say you saw it, I believe you." Galinda smirked. Elphaba was about to place the glass down and hug Galinda when the door knocked, so Elphaba advised herself against it.

Galinda walked to the door and looked out a small peephole before squealing, Elphaba flinched, still not getting used to someone so… perky. Especially at these early hours.

The door opened and Galinda flung herself at the swankified hunk waiting on the other side. Elphaba rolled her eyes, "Morning Fiyero." Elphaba mumbled, placing her looking glass down and escaping to the bathroom.

Fiyero peered in at the sound of a voice but saw no one. He shrugged as Galinda led him in with the guide of her dainty fingers. "Oh Fiyero, you won't believe what Elphaba has done…" Galinda began with a jittery voice; it was her pleasure and joy to release any gossip.

"Oh really?" Fiyero smiled in his border line smug voice, an eyebrow raised and a lopsided smiled plastered on his face.

"Yes it's simply-" Galinda began before Elphaba re-entered, dressed in her school clothes and her beautiful raven silk hair twisted into an unflattering plait.

"It's nothing, that's all it is. Nothing." Elphaba said, not looking the other two in the face as she picked up the glass and began putting it away.

"Oh Elphie, please! Don't be so modest, it's irritating." Galinda pleaded, pulling the green girl's wrist before she could slither away.

Elphaba looked back at Galinda over her thin rimmed glasses, glaring a little.

"Galinda, really I-"

"Please Elphie," the blonde interveened "Fiyero wants to see what you can do!"

"I don't think so-" Elphaba began before she was interrupted by Fiyero, himself.

"Actually, I would like to see what you can do… word around Shiz is you pack a punch in sorcery…" Fiyero smiled sheepishly, letting his laugh fall flat when Elphaba didn't smile back.

The only reason Elphaba didn't smile back was she wasn't sure about Fiyero, a small, strange feeling in the pit of her stomach cried whenever she was with him. She had never felt it before and it was like two ravenous dogs tumbling around just didn't know if she could trust him yet.

She sighed softly, her raven eyes finally letting off Fiyero and dropping to the glass in her hands, her blurred reflection glaring back.

"Alright, I'll try."

The green sat on her bed, Fiyero stood behind for a better view as Galinda kneeled, sandwiched between the two, gripping Elphaba's shoulders with excitement.

Elphaba took a deep breath and stared into the looking glass. After a few moments she rubbed her temples. "See I told you this wouldn't work." She moaned looking back at the hopeful blonde's face.

"Try again, Elphie and this time, picture the world that you saw last night!" Galinda urged in a supporting tone.

Elphaba bit her lip doubtfully before she turned back to the glass. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, the images of colour flashing before her eyes, the music thudding in her head.

She opened her eyes and looked grimly at the green reflection staring back at her self. Her eyebrows drooped in her moment of disappointment before glaring back at Galinda. "Can I go study now?" she asked in an irritated voice but inside she was trying to will herself to make the images appear for the other two in the room.

She felt ashamed she couldn't prove herself to Galinda and Fiyero.

She turned back and looked at the reflection sadly. Galinda was about to urge her once more but a hand reached out before her own.

"Elphaba, try just once more," Fiyero's voice rang heavily in Elphaba's ear and when she felt his hand's weight press against her back she felt the nerves along her spine dance in shock and some other emotion Elphaba couldn't put her finger than turning and looking at his face, Elphaba nodded sharply and rotated her shoulders. She exhaled deeply when Fiyero retracted his hand. She took in one last breath before glaring into the glass.

Just when she was about to give up, the weight returned to her shoulder, whether it was Galinda or Fiyero, she didn't care. Something inside her stomach clicked and just then the room lit up with colours.

The three stared deeply into the glass in disbelief. A rainbow of swirling colours rotated in a whirl pool action along the mirror.

"Amazing." Fiyero stated, his breath short.

"So… pretty…" an entranced Galinda whispered, reaching out to touch the glass but not daring enough to brush the ice cold surface against her finger tips.

Elphaba remained silent, focusing her energy.

A small white dot appeared in the glass, it grew in size every few seconds, opening like a sleepy eye.

"E-Elphie…" Galinda began but was hushed by the emerald girl.

The sleepy eye opened more are more, wider than the size of a bread and butter plate now.

"Elphaba what's going on? Did this happen last night?" One of the other two in the room asked, but Elphaba couldn't register who, she was too entranced by the white circle, as if it were a hypnotist's pocket-watch.

By now the circle had almost reached the rim, jolting open each centimeter on the dish.

"Elphie!" A small gasp cried behind the raven haired sorceress, but it was too late to stop now, the circle had complete eating the colours and shone brightly.

Suddenly it became very dark. It was as if the light had blown a circuit. Elphaba coughed weakly, trying to clear her throat. She had done it but it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted the music…

"Elphaba that was," the prince began before the dish shone brightly once more, blinding all three. Elphaba dropped it in shock but the glass did not break. It shone on the floor, growing brighter and brighter still.

"Elphie!" The blonde pulled the green girl back behind the mattress and the three terrified students watched as the room was burnt out by the white light, an explosion seemed imminent.

Till it stopped. The room grew dark again. Elphaba screwed her eyes shut tightly, wishing this was all a terrible dream… but she did not dream.

"Elphaba look!" Galinda's voice rang in her ear. But Elphaba did not look, she didn't want to.

"Elphie!" Galinda's voice went higher and the emerald girl opened her eyes instinctively. The three of them were huddled into a corner of a dull room. The place seemed to reek of a sepia tone, the dust flecks in the air dancing lazily much like a boring Sunday afternoon.

Elphaba was the first to stand, her legs wobbly under her thick skirt. She gazed around the seemingly empty room. There was a long table with slightly broken stools underneath. Behind the table was a gathering of assorted shelves, stacked with bottles, glasses and various coloured liquids. The rest of the room was filled with small tables, chairs, thin paper posters and most of all, rubbish.

She breathed in the dusty air and almost choked, it was like inhaling a thick cloud of butter, it stuck going down and the taste remained in her mouth.

'Elphie w-w-where are we?" the petite blonde stood up followed by an unusually silent Fiyero.

"I don't know" was all the book-smart girl could say before a woman, clad in leather, studs and various colours burst out of nowhere. Elphaba felt a sharp, rusted knife pressed against her skin and heard Galinda squeal in fright.

"Who are ya?!" The accent twanged in Elphaba's ears. She gasped lightly, and gripped the other two behind her in shock.

The woman before her pulled back her knife slowly rubbed her eyes and gawked.

"Well, 'oly crap!! Ya got green skin!" The woman shouted in disbelief.

"Elphie… I don't think we're in Shiz anymore..."

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So... what do you think???**

**Second chapter will be up soon!!**


End file.
